Wacky Madness
Wacky Madness & Blazing Battles! (Part 2) known as in Japan, is the 13th episode (10th in the dub) of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Summary The scene starts with a flashback of what's happened in the N1 Grand Prix, Commander Beef talking with fellow Net Agents, Miyu and Sal telling them that WWW is going to enter their Navi's into the N1 Grand Prix to cause havoc, Commander Beef decides that they should enter their own Navi's, In the sub dome, Ribbita announces that it's Maylu and Roll.EXE against Maddy and WackoMan.EXE. Roll dodges WackoMan's attack, And Mayl slots in a Trident Battle Chip, bursting WackoMan's ball, electrocuting WackoMan, and winning the match for her and Maylu. In the main dome, Lan jacks in MegaMan while his opponent, Mr. Match jacks in TorchMan. TorchMan hits MegaMan with fireballs off his Fire Arm attack, while MegaMan hits TorchMan with his MegaBuster. Mr. Match revesals that he's upgraded TorchMan to take MegaMan down, Megaman jumps in the air with his Sword, While TorchMan jumps in the air with his Flame Sword, Both Navi's clash, As the recap ends. Ribbita announces to the crowd, That neither of the Navi's are backing down, And the match is heating up. Ribitta jokes that it's a good thing, since the stadium is powered by solar power. MegaMan and TorchMan are trying to get the advantage with their swords, TorchMan then uses his other arm and tries to blast Megaman in his stomach, Lan then slots a Barrier Battle Chip into his PET. Using the barrier, While TorchMan is firing his attack, Megaman ducks then punches TorchMan sending him flying back. Megaman then rushes at TorchMan, Who's sword disappears while he's trying to blast Megaman. Megaman then jumps into the air, And hits TorchMan with his MegaBuster. Ribitta says that Megaman's got the upper-hand, While Chaud says "We'll see". Lan's friends cheer for him, While Count Zap and Maddy talk, Maddy says that TorchMan's upgrade didn't do much, While Count Zap tells her that she can talk, As she lost in the first round, Maddy then crushes Count Zap's toes with her shoes, Yahoot then appears next to Maddy, Saying that Mr. Match has a plan. Megaman throws rapid punches at TorchMan, Which TorchMan blocks, But Megaman kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back, Mr. Match then says that it was a nice warm up, And asks if Lan he's ready fr their real match. Mr. Matach then says that it's nice weather, And slots a viruses into his PET, Sending it to the projectors, All of them looking at the sun, Increasing the stadiums power, And making TorchMan stronger. Virsues then start to appear in the Solar Power systems, Swordy's, CanDevil's and Fishy's. Ribitta announces that the stadium's automated weather dome has been activated, Because of a glitch in the Solar System, Which powers the tournament. Ribitta then decides to check in on the Sub Dome, In which a NormalNavi is fighting an customized one, The Normal Navi jumps on the other Navi's head, Then jumps off and fires his Blaster at him, Then the sub dome goes offline. The automated weather dome then closes, Letting no sunlight into the stadium. A bright line then comes from the arena, Blinding Lan. Ribitta comments that it's like the sun, TorchMan then asks Megaman if he can stay cool under pressure. Mr. Match explains that he now has full control over the solar panels. TorchMan rushes at Megaman and punches him in the stomach, Sending him flying back. Mr. Match explains that he's concentrated the energy of Solar Panels into TorchMan, Making him stronger. TorchMan rushes at Megaman again, But this time, MegaMan blocks but his arm is burnt. Ribitta then announces that a virus has took over the systems. Sal and Miyu stand, As something in Miyu's pocket beeps, Commander Beef tells them to not do anything yet. Dex stands up and shouts that WWW is cheating, Yai, Tory and Dex decide to do something about it. Miyu tells Commander Beef that they might not be able to handle it, Commander Beef then says if that happens, He will help them. Back in the arena, TorchMan is hitting Megaman, And Megaman is just blocking, While Lan is getting cooked by the heat. Chaud says that Megaman is out of his league, While Maylu cheers for him as Count Zap and Maddy laugh. Dex, Yai and Tory run towards some phones, And jack in their Navi's: GutsMan, Glyde and IceMan. GutsMan, Glyde and IceMan look around, Seeing a lot of Viruses, And decide to get to work. In the arena, TorchMan has his arm around Megaman's neck and is boiling him, And says that he's baking a "MegaMuffin", Lan then slots a Sword (Battle Chip) into his PET, Which Megaman uses to slash TorchMan and break free. TorchMan then uses Flaming Vortex, Which covers the arena in Lava, And heals TorchMan wher he was hit by Megaman's sword.TorchMan fires his blasts at Megaman, Causing Volcano's to appear all around him, Megaman is getting hotter, And so is Lan. Elsewhere, Gutsman, Glyde and IceMan are deleting viruses. TorchMan uses his Flame Sword, And uses it to hit Megaman's. After a few hits, Megaman's sword breaks, TorchMan then fires flame out of his hands, Which engulfs Megaman. Megaman survives the attack, But is badly burnt, Lan tries to send Megaman a Battle Chip, But he passes out because of the heat. Back in the systems, IceMan freezes viruses using his CyberBlizzard, While a Snake virus appears behind him, IceMan is about to get eaten, But SharkMan.EXE appears and slices the virus in half. Dex, yai and Tory all question why SharkMan appeared, They look at the other machines, And Commander Beef is there. Megaman tells Lan to wake up, As all of the viruses have been deleted, And that the system will be back online in a few minutes. TorchMan then fires another blast at Megaman sending him into the air, Megaman crashes into the ground, As Lan wakes up. TorchMan then says he's going to finish him, And creates 3 Fire Tower's and sends them to Megaman. Lan then stands up, As the dome reactivates, Going back to normal. Commander Beef then contracts Miyu, Telling her that the mission is accomplished. TorchMan loses his power off the sun, As Dex, Lan and Tory shout to Lan that they've deleted the viruses. Mr. Match says it's too late, While Lan slots in the MiniBomb into his PET, The bombs appear in front of all three Fire Towers, And they all explode when the Fire Tower's hit them. Ribitta comments that it was a good move, As Chaud is impressed. Megaman then stands and then rushes at TorchMan, TorchMan's arm turns into a Flame Sword, Ready for his attack. Lan then slots a Wide Sword BNattle Chip into his PET, TorchMan then begins to rush at Megaman, Both clash, And Megaman has hit TorchMan in his stomach with his Sword, Which causes him to log out, Winning the match for Lan and Megaman. Maysa reappears and asks Higsby if he missed anything, Higsby says that the match is over, And that Lan won. Masa then reminds Higsby that his match is next. Yai, Tory and Dex all congratulate Lan and Megaman for their victory, As Chaud clasps his hands, Saying Lan put on a show, But as far as NetBatlles go, That match was terrible, Angering Lan. Ribitta announces that the next NetBattle will be the last match for today, And it's Higsby Vs Sall, And their NetNavi's NumberMan.EXE and WoodMan.EXE. NumberMan starts by throwing dice, Which explode, WoodMan counters by making WoodTowers appear out of the ground, Causing NumberMan to fly into the air, Higsby then logs NumberMan out, Making Sal and WoodMan the winners. Ribitta then announces that Higsby's and Sal's match was the Final of the day, And signs off. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Die Retter der Ehre - Teil 2 Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes